


我在知乎回答的问题被男友发现了

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi





	1. 第八章

“身份证？”

傅斯衍伸手，祁嘉终于回过神来，他现在正和傅斯衍站在酒店的服务台前，准备开房。

不是送行吗？怎么送到床上来了？

“没带吗？”傅斯衍又问。

前台的工作人员好奇地打量着面前两个年纪不大的男孩，傅斯衍挡着祁嘉半边身子，祁嘉磨磨蹭蹭地从包里取出身份证，放到傅斯衍手上。

“就大床房，哦不对，换双床房吧，尊贵双床房那个。”

祁嘉疑惑地望了傅斯衍一眼，傅斯衍没注意，继续办手续。

拿了房卡，傅斯衍拉着祁嘉的手进了电梯，祁嘉还想着傅斯衍刚刚的话。

“怎么了？”傅斯衍从背后抱着祁嘉，咬他的耳垂，“害羞，还是不能接受？”

“你为什么要选双床房？我，我知道两个男的开房间有点问题，选双床的比较不让人怀疑，我理解你的，但……我以为你是不在意这些的。”祁嘉低着头红着脸说道，言语中有点抱怨的意思。

傅斯衍把这话琢磨了几秒，“噗嗤”一声笑出来，揽着祁嘉的腰出了电梯，刷房卡的时候，他在祁嘉的耳边说：“先别忙着生气，到时候你就知道了。”

神神秘秘的。

或许自己真是想多了，祁嘉告诫过自己不要胡思乱想自怨自艾，所以朝傅斯衍点点头，也不纠结了。

“你先洗澡，我下去把东西买了。”傅斯衍放下包说。

“……哦。”祁嘉慢吞吞地脱了外套。

“怎么了？还是害羞？我知道我有点唐突了，但我觉得我们可以发展到这一步了，如果你不愿意，那就以后再——”

“我等你回来一起洗吧？”祁嘉没等傅斯衍说完，就抬头在傅斯衍唇上印了一口，“我想和你一起。”

“……”傅斯衍吸了口气，脖子上青筋隐现，“宝贝你要我命呢？现在就做吧我忍不住了。”

“不行，第一次，我怕疼。”祁嘉坚守底线。

“……好。”傅斯衍强忍着欲火，飞快出了门。

半个小时后，浴室。

祁嘉跪在浴缸里，两手抓着浴缸边，傅斯年在他身后用手指帮他扩张。

傅斯衍没经验，祁嘉又怕疼，两个人折腾了十多分钟才挤进去两根指头。

“怎么办啊？你那个那么大，我真的会受不了，斯衍，我疼。”

傅斯衍不知道该不该开心，只好耐着性子哄身下的人，一边帮祁嘉抒解，一边继续开拓，他自己涨得快要爆炸了，但看着满脸眼泪的祁嘉又舍不得，只好一下一下地俯身亲他的嘴，祁嘉扭着头和他接吻，委屈巴巴地哼着。

终于，第三根指头顺利进入，傅斯衍凭着自己这辈子最大的忍耐力，一点一点往里戳，竟然摸到了祁嘉的敏感点，祁嘉本来还沉浸在剧痛里，突然浑身一阵酥麻，快感从尾椎迅速窜上来，他没忍住喊了出来，一时间，两个人都有点愣。

傅斯衍反应过来，起身拿浴巾裹着祁嘉，一把把他扛到了床上，两个人湿漉漉地叠在一起，祁嘉的腿毫不设防地敞开，把傅斯衍容纳进来。

“嘉嘉……”傅斯衍声音暗哑。

傅斯衍一点一点的进入，祁嘉抓着他的胳膊，两个人的呼吸愈发急促，祁嘉的快感来得迟一些，最开始那一阵子几乎痛到抽搐，后面的异物感让他本能地往后缩。傅斯衍也不知该怎么办，进入到一半的时候，他突然俯身亲了祁嘉，对他说：“我喜欢你，想和你一辈子。”

祁嘉的身子也不往后逃了，就呆呆地看着他，傅斯衍拉着祁嘉的手到两人交合的地方，那里又湿又黏，祁嘉连耳朵尖都红红的，傅斯衍俯身咬着他耳垂。

傅斯衍全部进去了，他的性器被祁嘉紧致的肠肉裹着，不留一丝缝隙，他无法抑制地喘了口气，祁嘉又痛又紧张，只把傅斯衍的上半身揽到自己胸前，毫无章法地吻他，两个人紧紧贴着，傅斯衍身下愈发用力，一次比一次深入。

最动情的时候，祁嘉和傅斯衍交颈相拥，傅斯衍就快要到顶点的时候，祁嘉几乎要被他撞散架了，意识也混混沌沌，只知道小声呢喃：“一辈子，傅斯衍。”

三轮过后，祁嘉终于被傅斯衍松开了，他已经软成了一滩水，在床上任傅斯衍摆布。

傅斯衍抱着他去了浴室，洗干净后抱了出来，放在另一张床上。

“知道为什么要开双床房了吧？”

“……”祁嘉已经没劲害羞了，但他突然又想到了另外一个问题，“你怎么知道的这么清楚？”

傅斯衍从背后把祁嘉揽进怀里，胸腔里一震一震的，笑着亲他：“吃醋好可爱。”

“回答我。”祁嘉想转身质问，无奈屁股太疼转不了身。

“跟我室友请教的，他告诉我床弄脏了不好收拾，直接开双床方便。”

祁嘉想了想，“你什么时候请教的？”

“上个月吧。”

祁嘉问：“他们知道你……”

“你答应我的那一天晚上，我就和他们出柜了，他们都知道你。”

祁嘉的脸更红了。

“想把你介绍给他们，想告诉全世界我喜欢你，想不用再遮遮掩掩，想和你在一起一辈子，”傅斯衍的声音沙哑，像是有点紧张，他用力抱着怀里的人，最后问他：“好吗？”

过了很久，久到傅斯衍的心一点点往下落，快要落地的时候，听见祁嘉轻轻但坚定的一声，

“好。”


	2. 第十四章

祁嘉一从出站口走出来，就看到人群最前面的傅斯衍，他比平常人都高出一个头，又穿了件明黄色的外套，站在那里煞是显眼。

祁嘉动作小小地整理了一下自己的衣服，又把包往上背了背，然后刷卡出了站，直直地往傅斯衍面前走。傅斯衍本来还在游神，等视线一聚焦，就看到祁嘉浅笑吟吟地立在他面前。

祁嘉见傅斯衍脸上竟然没有什么表情变化，立马没了笑意，恨恨地咬牙道：“没在看我啊？”

还以为他和自己一样急不可耐呢！

“宝贝你这么快？”傅斯衍这才反应过来，立马把祁嘉抱住了，他知道自己这种时候走了神，简直罪不容诛，也不作解释，只用力把他抱进怀里，跟他咬耳朵：“我好想你。”

“旁边有人呢，你先松开。”祁嘉推他。

“嘿嘿，”傅斯衍顺势把他的背包取下来，背到自己身上，“好轻，换洗衣服什么的都带了吗？”

“带了，几件单衣，本来就没多重。”

出站前往酒店，傅斯衍招来一辆的士，拉着祁嘉上了车，祁嘉窝在傅斯衍身侧，把背包放在腿上抱着，等车开出去了，他才想起来一件事。

祁嘉慢吞吞地把包链拉开，先是用手挡着，小声对傅斯衍说：“那个……我在网上买了两个发箍，就是迪士尼里带的那种，我听人说迪士尼里面的东西特别贵，所以就提前在网上买了，你……要不要看？”

傅斯衍兴致颇高，凑过来学着祁嘉的模样神神秘秘地回答：“要看，是什么？”

“你看过《疯狂动物城》没？就是里面的朱迪和尼克，”祁嘉抿了抿唇，手伸进包里把东西拿出来，送到傅斯衍面前，“这是你的，这是我的。”

傅斯衍看着自己手里的兔耳朵，又看了看祁嘉握着的狐狸耳朵，疑惑地问：“我是兔子？”

“嗯，你是兔子。”祁嘉故意不看他，身子往车门方向移，还没动出一尺一毫，就被傅斯衍抓回怀里，薄薄的衣料摩擦出响声，祁嘉脸热热的，抱怨道：“怎么啦，你怎么就不能是兔子？”

傅斯衍的手沿着祁嘉的后腰一直摸到大腿，把他紧紧地揽在自己臂弯里，另一只手捏着发箍，抵在祁嘉的下巴上，把他的脸拨过来，四目相对，祁嘉先羞臊起来，把视线移到一边，只听到傅斯衍用只有两个人才能听到的声音意味深长地说：“当、然、可、以。”

祁嘉疑惑地看了他一眼，不明所以。

高铁站离傅斯衍预订的酒店很远，两个人坐了将近一个小时，等到酒店楼下的时候，祁嘉都快要睡着了，傅斯衍捏了捏他的耳垂，把他叫起来，“宝贝，到酒店了，上去再睡。”

祁嘉一睁眼就看到，司机转过头来，神色有些古怪地看着他，祁嘉不像傅斯衍，能在大庭广众之下，把恩爱秀得理直气壮，祁嘉在和傅斯衍确定关系之后，经常看到身边不熟悉的人用这种眼神望着他俩。

那种复杂、嫌恶，又带了点好奇的目光。

祁嘉一开始还会心里泛苦，后来看惯了也就觉得没什么，毕竟，傅斯衍永远不可能停止秀恩爱。再说这种萍水相逢的过客，又哪里比得上他男朋友重要。

祁嘉泰然地下了车，任傅斯衍牵着他的手进了酒店。

“嘉嘉饿不饿？要不我们先出去吃点东西？”傅斯衍放下包，坐在床上问他。

祁嘉点头说好，两个人便迎着暮色一起去吃晚饭，祁嘉有些晕车，地铁转高铁又坐了一个小时的的士，整个人都恹恹的，有气无力地倚在傅斯衍身上，傅斯衍低头问他想吃什么，祁嘉都懒得想，只说随他。

傅斯衍心疼地盯着怀里的人。

简单吃了点东西，习习的晚风吹了一路，祁嘉状态才恢复过来，和傅斯衍手牵手回了酒店，迪士尼地处偏僻，连着周围的酒店也四下无人，正因为没人，祁嘉倒是大胆了许多，借口说腿酸，让傅斯衍背他。

傅斯衍自然乐意，当即半蹲下来，祁嘉乐呵呵地跳到傅斯衍的背上，像只树袋熊圈着他的脖子。

“早就想我背你了吧？”

祁嘉不理他，嘴里哼着不成曲的小调，心情大好。

傅斯衍的掌心贴着祁嘉的膝弯，往上提了提，祁嘉怕掉下来，于是抱得更紧一些，傅斯衍感觉到了，低低地笑：“早知道还有这种福利，我去年就该带你来了。”

不知不觉地，回酒店的时候已经九点多了。

傅斯衍先进淋浴间冲了下，就把地方腾出来给祁嘉洗，祁嘉于是舒舒服服地泡了个澡，泡完了之后，出来把自己和傅斯衍换下来的内裤洗干净，拿衣架挂好。

转身去拿换洗衣服的时候，蓦然看到叠的整整齐齐的睡衣上面摆了一只狐耳发箍。

咦？

祁嘉穿好睡衣，拎着那只莫名其妙的狐狸耳朵，走出去，“傅斯衍，你搞什——”

话还没说到一半，他就顿住了。

晕黄壁灯下，傅斯衍大咧咧地躺在床上，被子被掀到一边，他没穿上衣，只穿了件平角内裤，露出上身线条硬朗的肌肉，看到祁嘉出来，勾起嘴角朝他笑。

关键是，他的头上竟然还带了个兔耳朵！

祁嘉：“你又在搞什么？”

傅斯衍：“买这个不就是想跟我玩play嘛？宝贝要什么我都满足，来，小狐狸，主动点，坐上来，自己动，不要因为我是只小兔子就怜惜我。”

祁嘉：“……”

你怎么满脑子都是黄色废料？

祁嘉无语：“这就是个普通的发箍，拍照用的。”

“我们可以把它的效用最大化地发挥出来。”

傅斯衍向他招招手，祁嘉也无处可去，只好慢吞吞地挪到床的另一边，拽过被傅斯衍推开的被子，把自己裹住，朝傅斯衍眨眼睛，“你不许乱来。”

傅斯衍觉得祁嘉就像一只温顺的兔子，温顺到就连拒绝都透着可爱。

但箭在弦上，傅斯衍也容不得他拒绝。

傅斯衍翻了个身，隔着被子趴在祁嘉身上，软绵绵的被子盖着软绵绵的祁嘉，傅斯衍舒服得不想说话，半个月空着的心，突然就被填满充实，他在祁嘉身上胡乱地蹭，又把手伸进去一通摸，祁嘉被他弄得发热，于是又被傅斯衍捞了出来。

“躲着有用么？”傅斯衍一手揽着他的腰，把他直接拎到自己腿上。祁嘉还没反应过来，就已经成了上位的姿势。

祁嘉的手撑在傅斯衍的小腹上，硬硬的触感让他心跳加速，傅斯衍颇为得意地挺了挺腰，祁嘉张开手，沿着腹肌的纹理一直摸到傅斯衍的内裤边，感叹道：“真好，我也想练。”

“不行，”傅斯衍觉得健身房对他的祁嘉来说简直是个危险场所，于是果断拒绝，“你不要练，这样就很好。”

祁嘉也不争辩，躬下腰，像只猫似的轻轻地吻傅斯衍的脖颈和胸口，边吻边说：“我室友知道你了。”

祁嘉的语气轻飘飘的，却听得傅斯衍一震，他顿了顿开口问：“你出柜了？”

“也不算，就是被他们发现，”祁嘉在傅斯衍的唇上咬了一口，“上次脖子上的吻痕太明显了，而且平时打电话视频什么的，我也没避开他们。”

祁嘉想了一会儿又说：“我……本来也没打算避开他们，其实被他们发现之后，我觉得很轻松。”

“他们怎么问你的？”

“就是小帆问我，是不是交女朋友了，然后大恒就在旁边说了一句，估计是男朋友吧，然后我就说是，他们瞬间就呆住了。”

祁嘉继续讲：“然后我跟他们介绍了你，我说就经常来找我的那个男生，他是我男朋友，我们已经在一起快一年了。”

傅斯衍笑了笑，“宝贝进步好大。”

“他们说你长得很帅，还说第一次看到你和我站在一起的时候，就觉得你的眼神不对劲。”

“什么眼神？”傅斯衍捏着祁嘉的衣角，一点一点往上拉，语气玩味。

祁嘉把他的手摁住，然后一字一顿道：“就是你现在这种眼神。”

傅斯衍把祁嘉的手拉到唇边，亲了亲，“嘉嘉，你能有勇气说出来，我也很开心。”

祁嘉的T恤不知道什么时候已经被傅斯衍拉到胸口，他红着脸倒在傅斯衍身上，一副任其宰割的样子，看着傅斯衍的手伸到他的后臀，然后把他的短裤给扒了下来。

祁嘉也没想到自己会哭成这样。

和傅斯衍也上过不止一次床了，这还是第一次，傅斯衍一进去，祁嘉的眼泪就夺眶而出。

祁嘉被傅斯衍抵在床头，从后面长驱直入，傅斯衍的性器看上去比傅斯衍本人凶狠得多，一点都不心疼一个月没开张的祁嘉，润滑液刚涂好，傅斯衍就忍不住捅了进去。

“啊——”祁嘉哭的可怜，傅斯衍却变本加厉地使劲，硬是把祁嘉的哭声磨变了调，慢慢变成颤巍巍的呻吟。

祁嘉趴在床头的靠垫上，有气无力地攥着垫子的边，他无意中看到床头那副模仿莫奈的油画，橘红色背景里好像有一艘木船，祁嘉在反复地晃动中看不清楚，只觉得世界都是一片橘红，像波浪席卷，在他眼前一层接着一层，后来傅斯衍降了速度，祁嘉抽了抽鼻子，正要凑上去看那幅画里的船，突然就被傅斯衍搂着腰摔到被子里。

“你在看什么，祁嘉？”

傅斯衍喊了他的名字，祁嘉怯怯地拿手背挡着脸，一个劲地摇头。

“嗯？”傅斯衍压下来，又问。

没等祁嘉回答，傅斯衍就抬着他的腿，就着刚刚体液交融的滑湿挤了进去，祁嘉呜呜地闷哭，抵着傅斯衍的胸口推他。

傅斯衍每次的进去都很深，他喜欢在祁嘉的肠道里小幅度地抽插，故意磨着祁嘉的敏感点，刺激得祁嘉浑身发抖，揽着他的脖子求饶。

“不要了，不要了……”

傅斯衍假好心地停下来，“这才多久？还有大半夜呢宝贝。”

祁嘉跟他撒娇，“明、明天会没力气的。”

这个样子的祁嘉只有床上才能见到，哆哆嗦嗦地咬着嘴唇，满眼讨好地望着傅斯衍，时不时凑上来软嗒嗒地献一个吻。傅斯衍觉得祁嘉大概是在他身上种了什么蛊，不然他怎么会在祁嘉面前毫无自控力呢？

傅斯衍从小到大都很自律，唯独对着祁嘉，他只能用下半身思考。

太冲动，掺着太多欲念。

傅斯衍抓着祁嘉的手伸到两个人交合的地方，祁嘉轴着不想碰，傅斯衍偏要他碰，他捏着祁嘉的手指望穴口里挤，那里紧得没有一丝缝隙，祁嘉惊呼出声，傅斯衍却笑他：“祁嘉，我没觉得你不想要了。”

傅斯衍连名带姓地喊他，让祁嘉觉得陌生，又更加羞赧，于是转过头，咬着唇不说话。

夜真的好长，祁嘉被颠来倒去折腾地连哭都没有力气，就记得傅斯衍抵着他第三次射出来的时候，在他肩头闷哼了一声，性感又好听。

“小兔子，乖乖睡吧。”傅斯衍把他抱去洗了个澡，套上刚刚的T恤，把他放到床上躺好，然后拨开他额前的头发，印了一个吻。

“我是狐狸，”祁嘉困的要命，背朝着他，嘟囔道：“你烦，不要你了。”

傅斯衍摸着他软软的头发，心情一片舒畅。

终于把灯关上，卧室里一片漆黑。

傅斯衍刚闭上眼，就感觉到祁嘉翻了个身，轻轻地把他的胳膊抬起来环着自己，然后钻进他的怀里，傅斯衍在黑暗中笑了笑，把怀里的人抱紧了。

*

*

*

翌日早晨，迪士尼入口处。

“都说了让你早一点，你看这人山人海的，估计得排到中午去。”祁嘉看着前面一望无际的人群，气鼓鼓地对傅斯衍说。

傅斯衍帮他挡着太阳，语气洋洋道：“你不要冤枉好人，我今早六点半就喊你起床了，你起不来，怪我什么？”

祁嘉一记冷眼立即射了过去，“你还好意思说？”

傅斯衍忍不住笑，又怕祁嘉真生气，殷勤地帮祁嘉开瓶盖，递过去让他喝，又问他：“腰还酸么？”

祁嘉的耳朵尖立马变成绯红色，背过身去，回他：“懒得理你。”

好在长假刚放过，迪士尼的客流量不算太恐怖，祁嘉等了不到一个小时也顺利进去了。

其实祁嘉没什么迪士尼情节，也没什么童话少男心，只是陪在傅斯衍身边，去哪里都挺有意思的。

看了游行和表演，已经到了晚上八点，两个人找了个位置坐下来，等最后的烟花。

席地而坐的时候，祁嘉才知道乐园里有这么多人，许多人玩了一天身心俱疲，随意找了个地方，瘫倒在家人或朋友身上休息，更多的人是仰望着天空，对即将到来的烟花翘首以盼。

八点半，烟花表演准时开始。

随着熟悉的音乐响起，烟花在天上盛放，像转瞬而逝的星星，点燃了人们的童话梦。

祁嘉看得入神，刚想跟傅斯衍说，城堡上好像有真人在表演，结果一转头，就看到傅斯衍定定地注视着他，眨也不眨，目光温柔又认真，让祁嘉的脸在黑夜里不自觉了烧起来。

“看我做什么？看天上。”祁嘉别过脸，催促他。

“天上哪有你好看？”

祁嘉无可奈何，甘拜下风，他知道自己不是傅斯衍的对手，只好聚起精神继续抬头看烟花。

最后一首歌曲放完的瞬间，整座城堡上空燃起各种各样的烟花，亮如白昼，所有人齐声惊呼呐喊，就在这一刻，祁嘉好像有感应似的，他微微一偏头，傅斯衍的唇就覆了上来。

周围是人山人海，他们却在烟花下拥吻。

心跳快得让人心慌，又藏着甜蜜。

勇敢又炽烈，像梦一场。

烟花结束的时候，周围暗了下来，傅斯衍松开祁嘉，两个人望着彼此，谁都没有说话。

又过了一会儿，熙熙攘攘的人群往门口奔涌，傅斯衍拉着祁嘉的手，站在原地没有动，等到城堡的灯光完全熄灭了，傅斯衍突然开口：“以后，都在我身边吧。”

没头没脑的一句话，祁嘉却瞬间明白了。

烟花已经结束，以后还没开始。

少年也会对未知有胆怯，因为生命里多了一个想守护的人。

祁嘉淡淡地笑，然后突然站直身子，对着傅斯衍大声地说：“好啊！”

一直一直，不会离开。


	3. 第十九章

因为性格的原因，祁嘉不爱和人有肢体接触，平日里被同学朋友揽个肩，他都是要浑身不舒服的，可和傅斯衍在一起之后，就恨不得24小时待在他身边，傅斯衍一开始只当他是示弱撒娇，后来才发现，这是祁嘉表达爱的方式，祁嘉只有全身心地依赖一个人的时候才会抛开界限和距离，所以即使他什么都不说，只要他贴着傅斯衍，傅斯衍就都能明白。

千年前古人形容亲密，发明了耳鬓厮磨、肌肤相亲这般美的词语。那是极尽缠绵的相偎，祁嘉从来没想过自己有一天也会沉溺于这样的情欲里。

他吻傅斯衍，像一个懵懂的幼兽啮咬着傅斯衍的嘴唇，含羞带怯地将舌头伸进去，和傅斯衍缠绕在一起，他眼睛闭着，睫毛微颤，他无法自持地想要傅斯衍更多。

动情的祁嘉，清纯又放浪，傅斯衍大概一辈子都忘不了这个画面。

祁嘉在他耳边说：“在我这里，你也是最重要的。”

“一直没拒绝徐青橙，不是因为她的身份，只是没找着机会，我不太会和女孩相处，怕伤了她的面子，回去的路上和她说了，她很惊讶，好像也有点难过吧。”

祁嘉拿出手机，“到家之后，她发了个消息给我，你看看。”

傅斯衍拿过来，看到徐青橙发来的消息。

徐青橙：祁嘉学长，刚刚在车上我还没缓过神来，没想到你和那位学长竟然是恋人关系，真不好意思给你们带来了困扰，我之前确实对你有些好感，不过也只是好感而已。学长不必放在心上，青橙也绝不夺人所好。学长就当什么都没发生过，好不好？毕竟学长还要帮我改论文的，嘻嘻！学长和学长的男朋友很相配也很勇敢，祝你们幸福。（我不会告诉我爸那个老古板的，青橙嘴超严，学长放心！）

傅斯衍良久没有说话。

“你知道我这个人很被动，做什么都温温吞吞的，但你要明白，对于原则问题我绝不动摇，”祁嘉说：“你就是我的原则。”

傅斯衍听了他的话，眼睛突然一阵酸涩，他用手抚着祁嘉的脸和身体，一点一点地抚摸，感受着爱人的的皮肤和体温，最后他把手掌放在祁嘉的胸口，覆在他的心脏上。

一时间，房间里好像只能听见祁嘉的心正扑通扑通的声音。

半晌，祁嘉听见傅斯衍说：“我们结婚吧，去纽约领证，或者荷兰，法国，哪里都好。”

领证这个词对他来说挺陌生的，他本来以为自己这辈子都没有机会做这件事，所以他问：“那张纸，重要么？”

傅斯衍说：“我原来也觉得不重要，可前阵子在网上看到一对恋人晒结婚证书，在纽约领的，他们俩带着戒指捧着证书，就好像被所有人承认了一样，大大方方地站在日光下。”

一张证书，一枚戒指，或者一些可能没什么意义的形式，并不能代表什么，结婚可能会离婚，在教堂里被牧师祝福，也不一定能保证终身忠诚。

可没有这些，好像又差些什么。

不想被暴露在日光下，又渴望日光沐浴普照，人总是这么贪心。

祁嘉本来想说，在国外领的结婚证，回到这里有谁承认呢？

可他舍不得，他看着傅斯衍向往的神色，觉得只要和这个人在一起，怎样都好。

他点点头，偷偷把眼尾的泪蹭在傅斯衍的睡衣上。

傅斯衍的告白和求婚好像都很简单随便，像是聊天时随便来的一句话，但祁嘉却从来没怀疑过他的真心。

傅斯衍翻身把祁嘉压在身下，祁嘉按在他胸口，阻止道：“你明天还要早起呢。”

“今天下午把明天的事情都做的差不多了，特地为你空出一天。”

“真的？”祁嘉这才软下身子，两手伸出来环住傅斯衍的脖颈，抬头吻傅斯衍的下巴。

“真是太久没陪你了，瞧把我家宝贝急的。”

傅斯衍轻笑了一声，解开祁嘉的睡衣扣子，露出胸口光洁白嫩的肌肤，他俯身含住祁嘉的乳粒，祁嘉难耐地哼了一声，他扭着身子，主动去把手探到身下，伸进傅斯衍的睡裤里去摸他勃发怒张的性器。

“要帮我？”傅斯衍调笑着看祁嘉。

“嗯，要我用哪里帮？”祁嘉索性把羞涩扔到一边，两条细腿勾住傅斯衍的腰，眼波潋滟地盯着傅斯衍说：“哪里都可以。”

祁嘉话音未落，就感觉到下面被顶得更疼了，傅斯衍脱了祁嘉的睡裤，又一把拽下自己的，他惩罚性地撞了祁嘉两下，祁嘉满脸通红。

傅斯衍把手指伸进去，里面已经湿润润的了，他咬着祁嘉的耳垂说话，声音里都掺着情欲：“这次先用下面，明天小嘴也得用上。”

祁嘉大概是想到了什么，抬起胳膊挡着脸，胡乱地点头。

傅斯衍做扩张，一向是慢条斯理，生怕祁嘉受一点伤，祁嘉后面涨的不行，软软糯糯地跟傅斯衍求饶，让他快点进来。傅斯衍又搅了几下，然后把祁嘉两条腿扶在腰上，一点一点挤了进去。祁嘉清晰地能感觉到傅斯衍的炽热抵开穴口，一点点碾开他的内壁。

傅斯衍在进入他，而他在接纳傅斯衍，这种感觉让他浑身像过电一般酥麻，到达顶点的时候，祁嘉突然睁开眼，喊了声“老公”。

傅斯衍心中巨震，顿了几秒后像发了疯似地挺身，顶到祁嘉魂儿都要散了，穴口被磨得火辣发疼，他哭着要傅斯衍慢点，傅斯衍这个时候也不心疼了，像是要把嵌在祁嘉身体里一样，一次比一次凶猛。

傅斯衍好像又在他耳边说了些什么，祁嘉已经听不清了，其实他中途也清醒了一小会儿，傅斯衍不知道又在玩什么花样，祁嘉的一条腿都被他掰到肩上，祁嘉吃痛，本来想喊停的，可一抬头就看到傅斯衍半伏在他身上，额前的碎发垂下来，薄唇尽是情动的红，眼神里全是自己，一副爱到不能再爱的样子。

祁嘉想，算了吧，这么好的男人，宠一宠也是应该的。

他伸手揽住傅斯衍的脖子，和他接了个黏糊糊的吻。

结束的时候，祁嘉隐隐约约觉得天都快亮了，第二天忘了关闹铃，不到八点又被吵醒了。

祁嘉属于生物钟特别严格的人，醒了就睡不着了，他有些烦躁地放了会儿空，想着先起来做早饭。傅斯衍还在睡着，从后面抱住他，祁嘉好不容易扯开傅斯衍的胳膊，刚想起身，后穴突然钻心地一疼，他伸手去摸，没想到傅斯衍的性器正硬硬鼓鼓插在里面。

他和傅斯衍的型号其实很不适配，每次做完基本上他后面都有非常明显的异物感，而且得缓上一整天，昨晚竟然疯到后面都没了知觉。

“傅斯衍！”他一说话，发现嗓子都是哑的。

傅斯衍转醒，嗯了一声。

“你先出去，你不会插了一夜吧？”祁嘉用手从后面推傅斯衍的腹肌，傅斯衍反而贴得更紧了。

“不记得了，”傅斯衍嘟囔着回答，把头埋在祁嘉的后颈处，“你睡着之后，我抱你去洗过了，放心。”

祁嘉好声好气地哄着：“我不是说这个，你先出去好不好？”

傅斯衍笑了一声，扶着祁嘉的腰退了出去，祁嘉顿时觉得后面一凉。他突然想到什么，踌躇了一会儿，转身抱住傅斯衍，凑到傅斯衍耳边很小声地问了一句话。

傅斯衍听了瞬间头脑清醒，看着怀里的皱着眉头一脸纠结的祁嘉，愣了半天，然后开始大笑，笑的胸腔一震一震地，祁嘉气恼地捶他，“我是很认真地在问你！不许笑！”

“好好好我不笑，宝贝你也太可爱了吧，”傅斯衍把手伸进祁嘉的后臀，指尖按了按还在发烫的小穴，低头对满脸通红的祁嘉说：“放心，这么紧怎么会变松呢？不会的宝贝。”

祁嘉羞恼地把头埋在傅斯衍的颈窝里，傅斯衍笑着把他揽进怀里。


	4. 番外三

“变化也不是很大，和当年你带我来时的样子差不多。”祁嘉和傅斯衍并肩走在F大的校园里，旁边的大草坪上零零散散坐着一些年轻人，说笑玩乐，很青春的模样。

“那时候才二十多，现在都三十了，怎么没变化？”傅斯衍感慨道：“学校是没怎么变，变的是我们。”

他作为优秀校友，被F大邀请来做讲座，祁嘉正好有空，就陪他一同去了，两个人走在林荫下的小道上，恍然想起七八年前刚刚交往时，好像也是这个时间，这个地点。

那个时候，傅斯衍带着祁嘉参观自己的学校，两个人还处在暧昧期，傅斯衍路过哪栋楼，先瞧瞧祁嘉的脸色，看祁嘉有兴趣，就连忙献宝似的介绍一番。祁嘉也不说话，垂着眼睛盯着傅斯衍的衣服扣，等傅斯衍说完了，就抬头冲他笑一笑。傅斯衍一见祁嘉笑，自己的脸也有些发热，转弯的时候，他假装不经意地扶了把祁嘉的胳膊，手指隔着衣料擦过祁嘉的皮肤，惹得祁嘉身子僵硬，他稍稍站开一些，拉开二人距离，傅斯衍也感觉出来，状若无事，两人就又不尴不尬地并排往前走。

学校其实都大同小异，教学楼又有多好看呢，这一条又长又绕的路，于祁嘉而言兴趣并不大，于傅斯衍而言，这些每天都要经过的地方更没什么新鲜，多年后回忆起来，那条路上有什么祁嘉早就没了印象，只记得身边那个脸红的男孩，还有一路上自己紧紧攥着的手。

那是人生第一次，不管目的地，不管路边风景，满心满眼只盛着身边那人，一边心跳如擂，一边暗自欢喜。

“怎么变了？”祁嘉拉过傅斯衍的手，将二人相握举到傅斯衍面前，“你身边不还是我？”

“当然是你，我也没有过别人啊！”傅斯衍反手把祁嘉握在掌心，拇指摩挲着祁嘉的指根。

祁嘉调笑着瞥了他一眼：“听起来还挺遗憾？”

“是遗憾，咱们应该更早遇见，一起上学，一起长大，这样，你人生的一半时间就都是和我一块度过的了。”

“酸死我了！”祁嘉笑着挥开傅斯衍的手，想快步往前，还没挣开就又被傅斯衍拉了回来，傅斯衍直接揽过祁嘉的腰，贴着他往前走。

“傅总，你也注意点场合。”旁边还有来来往往的学生，祁嘉脸皮还是薄，身子还没挣开，脸就先红了。

傅斯衍倒是一脸淡定，“反正我都出柜了，秀个恩爱怎么了？”

提起这个祁嘉就心里有些发堵，当时傅斯衍公开性向，引起好大一阵舆论风暴，负面新闻缠身，连着他公司的股价一度暴跌，傅斯衍低声下气地借钱融资，昼夜不分加班加点，好不容易才把那段噩梦熬了过去。

可这傻子竟然还很开心，顶着一双熊猫眼抱着祁嘉猛亲，说公开了真好。

祁嘉又能怪他什么呢？只好把他抱得更紧一些。

两人一路走到教师公寓，傅斯衍才想起来好久没去探望他导师了，他让助理给他买点水果和礼品，等助理送过来，傅斯衍就带着祁嘉上楼去看望看望恩师。

导师今年六十五，身子硬朗，他见傅斯衍来，喜笑颜开地欢迎他进来。

“亏你还记得来看看我。”

“哪儿的话，我就这两年忙些，来的少了，刚毕业那几年，我一个月来您这儿多少趟？”

“那时候我还能给你提提意见，指指方向，现在你发展得这么好，我是跟不上你了。”导师感慨道。

祁嘉替傅斯衍把礼品摆好，也和导师打了招呼。

导师抱来自己的小孙子，让他喊“叔叔好”，傅斯衍惊讶地说：“明明都长这么大了？我记得我上次来他还不怎么会走。”

明明滴溜着乌亮的眼睛看面前两个高高的叔叔，过了一会回过神来，把嘴里的棒棒糖举到祁嘉面前，让他吃，祁嘉还没动呢，傅斯衍就一把抱过那孩子，把他放在腿上逗他玩。

“小孩这个时候是一天一个样，”导师看了看傅斯衍和祁嘉，想了想说：“你俩不打算生一个？我看我一个朋友的儿子也和你们一样，他就去美国找代孕还是什么的，生了个女孩子，一家子也和和满满的。”

祁嘉看向傅斯衍，傅斯衍也没表态，边捏明明的小脸蛋，边答：“我现在没功夫想这些，再说吧。”

祁嘉倒是把话听进去了。

回去的路上，祁嘉踟蹰了一会儿，还是开口问道：“你想不想要小孩？”

傅斯衍笑着说：“你能生？”

祁嘉“嘁”了一声，“我和你说正经的呢！”

“不想要，我不喜欢小孩，小孩那么点大，摔不得碰不得，还爱哭，鼻涕眼泪流一脸的，我真受不住。”

祁嘉无奈地笑了笑，“那我看你刚刚逗小孩逗得挺开心。”

“我是看那小孩眼睛一直盯着你脸看，一副要你抱的样子，所以我才主动抱他，分散他注意力。”

祁嘉伸手揪他耳朵，“你几岁啊？我还真以为你喜欢小孩呢，本来还想和你好好讨论一下这件事。”

他顿了顿，“咱俩爸妈那边虽说都默认了，也不反对了，但老人家心里不都记挂着那点事么？”

“那怎么？你要找人代孕？想都别想。”

“领养呢？”

“你觉得咱俩有时间有精力照顾一个孩子吗？我自认做不好一个父亲，也给不了那孩子一份完整的爱，与其让他在一个不健全的家庭中长大，还不如不要开始。”

祁嘉想了想，“……也是。”

傅斯衍在祁嘉面前就是一个没长大的孩子，要是再多一个孩子，估计这家就乱了套了。

祁嘉还在琢磨这件事，傅斯衍已经把车开进了地库，祁嘉等车停下来，就解了安全带要下车，还没开车门，就被傅斯衍拉住了。

“嗯？”

“你还在想刚刚那事？”

祁嘉认真地说：“也不是，你看咱俩年纪也不小了，如果真要办也就这几年。”

傅斯衍盯着祁嘉问：“真领养一个孩子，你一定会很疼他吧？”

“会啊，养了就要负责啊！”

“那我呢？”

“嗯？什么你……唔唔……”祁嘉话还没说完就被傅斯衍以吻封唇，傅斯衍半个身子探过来，把祁嘉压在椅背和车门之间的夹角中，他左手护着祁嘉的后脑，右手就开始解祁嘉的腰带。

“斯衍……车上……回家……”祁嘉被亲的说不出一句完整的话，两只手抵在傅斯衍的胸口，无力地反抗。

傅斯衍解开祁嘉的腰带，两手一拽，祁嘉的裤子就被拉到了大腿根，“自家的车库又没别人，宝贝，咱们还没在车上做过吧？”

“不要……”祁嘉在这个逼仄空间里的羞耻感远大于他对新鲜性事的渴求，他用力攥住傅斯衍的裤子拉链，不让傅斯衍进一步得逞。这个时候傅斯衍哪里还听他的话，握着祁嘉的手顺势解开了裤腰带，放出怒张的性器贴着祁嘉的手心抵在他的腿间。

祁嘉还没回过神来，傅斯衍整个人都跨过来了，他那双长腿显然有些无处安放，祁嘉到底还是心软，伸到座椅下把座椅向后调到最大，让傅斯衍好舒舒服服地躺在他身上。

“我先帮你弄出来，回去再做好不好？”祁嘉退步商量。

“不好！”傅斯衍埋头在祁嘉的脖颈和胸口，赌气似的咬他的乳粒。

祁嘉微微吃痛，“嘶”了一声，抓在傅斯衍肩上的手也猛然使劲。傅斯衍连忙松开，抬头去亲祁嘉的嘴，温柔地舔他的唇舌，祁嘉委屈巴巴地瞪了他一眼。

“你在生什么气啊？”

祁嘉到现在也没明白傅斯衍生气的点在哪里。

傅斯衍用手帮祁嘉套弄，一下一下让快感累积，他贪婪地看着祁嘉红着眼睛，沉溺在欲望中的样子，祁嘉只能完完全全属于他一个人。“我不想要什么孩子，不想你把爱分给任何人。”

祁嘉听懂了，可想说的话刚出口就支离破碎，傅斯衍太熟悉他的身体，不需要什么技巧，只要用指尖轻轻摩挲着股沟到鼠蹊那一小片肌肤，祁嘉就能被弄到全身颤抖。

傅斯衍偏偏就爱摸那里，他俯身含住祁嘉，手指不断在祁嘉的下身流连，祁嘉哪里受得了，不多时就射了出来。傅斯衍将浊液抹在祁嘉的穴口，顺着指尖往里带。

“脏……”祁嘉拉住傅斯衍的手，“回去等我洗澡好不好？”

“不好！”傅斯衍打开扶手盒，从里面取出一盒套，迅速给自己套上，祁嘉惊呆：“你怎么车上都有？”

傅斯衍就着套子上的润滑液掰着祁嘉的腿就挤了进去，“我早就想在车上干你了，还有花园，阳台，书房……”

祁嘉被顶得一耸一耸，听了他的话失笑道：“你这是在集邮吗？”

“好主意，”傅斯衍挑了挑眉，“宝贝，任重而道远啊。”

祁嘉自悔失言，主动闭嘴闭眼，敞着腿让傅斯衍操干。

傅斯衍用臂弯托住祁嘉的腿，俯身和他接吻，下身不断的挺深，每一下都撞到祁嘉不能承受的深度，祁嘉想往后躲，但两只手还是不由自主地环上了傅斯衍的脖子，在他耳边断续呢喃：“斯衍你轻点好不好？”

可能是地库灯光昏暗，加上狭小的空间带给了傅斯衍巨大的刺激，等他释放出来，祁嘉全身都是两人的汗，像是从水里捞出来的，傅斯衍从祁嘉的身体里出来，摘了套穿好裤子，取过驾驶座后的外套，裹在祁嘉身上，把他抱了出来。

祁嘉揽着傅斯衍的脖子，把头埋在他怀里。

“要不今天再去书房盖个戳？”傅斯衍边走边问。

祁嘉噗嗤一声笑出来，还留着红晕的脸直往傅斯衍的颈窝里钻，过了一会儿，他抬起头亲了亲傅斯衍的下巴，细声说：“算了，不要小孩了，有你一个就够了。”

  



End file.
